


she likes it gentle when she’s alone

by loveinheaven



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, Female Solo, Gentle Sex, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Quiet Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinheaven/pseuds/loveinheaven
Summary: heather chandler is horny and gay for veronica.for now, she has to make do on her own.





	she likes it gentle when she’s alone

Heather Chandler has lesbian porn on her phone. 

In fact, a whole page of it bookmarked for her near-nightly masturbation sessions. She’d never open up about the frequency at which she touches herself, but she knew full well that she wasn’t the only one with such urges. She considered it to be a human thing, not an exclusively dirty or immoral act.

Though there might have been something wrong with the way Veronica’s face came to mind every time Heather stroked herself through her damp satin panties. 

Chandler, despite her hard exterior, preferred to be very careful with herself. She would force herself to endure countless almost-orgasms, but deprive herself of the thing she wanted most until she couldn’t take it anymore. At that point, she would decide if she would choose to give herself the true luxury of a powerful orgasm, or if she would derive pleasure from the very unique sensation of pulling her hand away at the last possible second and feeling only one contraction before her pitiful and ruined orgasm ended.

She would always imagine Veronica’s moans and contemplate, while she circled her clit delicately, whether they would be light and airy, or deep with a low desperation.

She’d always think about Veronica, her eyes closed as she listened to the audio of whatever pornographic video she’d chosen in this particular hormonal haze, and imagined that the sighs and soft breaths were Veronica’s, her mind moving almost as slowly as her hand did around her clit as she gasped in pleasure.

Chandler screwed her eyes shut, bucking up slowly against her hand, the hand that focused solely on her throbbing clit, the place on her body from which she felt the most pleasure.  _ God,  _ she wanted to moan, but couldn’t make much noise,  _ I’m close. Please, please… _

And then she moved her hand away only a second before she spilled all over it, and her body calmed almost immediately. She breathed slowly, taking a moment to recover from the physical exhaustion of nearly orgasming, before gently placing two fingers onto her clit again.

“Fuck,” she breathed, her eyes shutting again as she focused in on the moans coming through her earbuds. “Veronica…”

Her mind’s eye crafted a perfect image of Veronica, kneeling at the edge of her bed with her soft lips wrapped around her clit, and she drove her hips upward towards her fingers at the thought. She felt her entire body crying out for more: more touch, more stimulation, more moaning, more of Veronica Sawyer fucking her so gently and so lightly that it was almost painful to endure.

She had to force herself to remove her hand that time.

She wanted to cum so badly that her legs were shaking. She needed this. She needed that perfect moment created by the image in her head of Veronica, the Veronica that would  _ beg _ to fuck her; the Veronica that would  _ beg  _ for Chandler to cum on her and whimper at the sight.

“Good girl,” Chandler sighed, one hand trailing up her body and reaching underneath her camisole to feel her chest, pressing the nipple lightly. 

Everything was light and careful with her. Almost orgasmically gentle.

Speaking of orgasms, anyway…

Heather slowly- eagerly, but slowly- collected a bit of spit with her already pruned fingers and put her pointer back onto her sensitive clit. She began pulling her finger up and down the slit, gasping at the sheer bliss she was causing herself.

She pulled her legs up slightly, and now they sat at more of an angle than before. Breathing heavily, she continued to stroke her slit, and though her mind was begging her to orgasm  _ now _ , she choked down the urge and forced her body to hold it for a moment longer. 

Heather kept stroking herself, feeling her body crying out for orgasm, and prepared to pull her hand away. She was always one to prolong pleasure as long as she could. Her eyes were closed tighter now as she listened to the sounds of two women moaning as one licked at the other’s sensitive clit and the other begged to cum. Just as Heather felt her orgasm approaching, she pulled her hand away.

_ Fuck _ .

She felt one contraction, and immediately knew what she’d done wrong.

_ I didn’t pull away fast enough, I’m… _

She couldn’t hold it in anymore. The poor, pitiful girl orgasmed without a single touch, breathing out one long sigh of disappointment.

She’d wanted this to last longer.

Though she knew it would hurt, Heather bit her lip and placed her palm onto her clit, rubbing it as she rode out the rest of her underwhelming orgasm, forcing herself to continue in an effort to get more out of the still-pooling wetness between her legs.

“God!” She whined, squirming underneath her own hand, knowing Veronica would never make her feel so overstimulated. She was desperate, though, and this was the only way. She had to rebuild herself after ruining what could have been such an incredible wave of pleasure.

_ For Veronica,  _ she thought as she slowly began to increase the speed of her hand between her folds.  _ Veronica would want me to cum for her. Really cum. _

Heather’s rational mind didn’t know the accuracy of that statement, but the majority of her mind that was overrun by sexual desperation didn’t care about rationality.

Heather sped up slightly again, going a bit harder than was characteristic of her when she was alone. The pain dulled and now felt almost nonexistent. She opened her eyes and watched only a few seconds of the video on her phone, catching a glimpse of one girl grabbing at the sheets as she whimpered.

_ Fuck, that’s nice. _

Heather felt her body growing warmer and the pool of heat in her stomach returning, and she knew that  _ whether  _ she’d orgasm wasn’t a worry anymore. It was only a matter of  _ when. _

She allowed her eyes to close slowly, her lips parting with a whimpering breath. “Veronica, I’m…”

She couldn’t finish her statement, due to another wave of pure pleasure overtaking her.  _ This is incredible,  _ she thought to herself among the noise of whimpering from her headphones.  _ I should wreck orgasms for myself more often.  _ That realization was striking: she never usually had the self control to ruin her orgasms. This accident was nothing but pleasurable.

As the moans from her earbuds raised in a slight crescendo, Heather leaned into her own touch and failed to withhold a gasp, her pleasure heightening to a level she’d never experienced before. The image in her mind’s eye of Veronica licking her clit returned, and Heather bucked up several times. 

“Fuck. Veronica, please…” she whined, one hand flying up to cover her lips, feeling her orgasm nearing by the second. She quickened the pace of her fingers, and felt her middle finger land on that spot that made her want to yelp out in sheer ecstasy. 

As soon as she’d found that spot, she felt her hand speed up slightly more against her conscious intention, and the crescendo of whimpering and moaning from the video reached its peak, and Heather felt it nearing.

She gasped out, quivering as she came all over her fingers, her body shaking in pleasure. “God, I’m-“ she started, cut off by another gasp as her fingers found that same spot on her clit again and she felt her entire being unravel as she continued to spill all over her own hand.

She slowly moved her hand from between her legs, opening her tired eyes. Her mind was foggy with pleasure as she turned off her phone.

_ Veronica would hate me if she knew I did this. _

Little did she know that Veronica often had similar fantasies of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> literally who gave me ao3?? who gave me the right to put shit like this on the internet??
> 
> @me: your inner horny lesbian is showing


End file.
